A begining
by purple kitsune
Summary: Sigh I know this isn't the first how the dragon riders started, but mine focuses on the dragon and elven war. Basically the story in the book elaborated and twisted. It's a prequel of dragons and draconians.


I'm putting the warning up first for a reason. There is SLASH in this story or YAOI for those anime lovers so homophobic people stay away please.

Disclaimer: Do I need to say this? I don't own any of the original characters nor have rights to the book, just borrowing I'll give them back sooner or later.

My characters are, however, my own.

Note: This is a retelling of how the dragon riders came to be, with a lot of twists. I'm old fashioned what can I say, I'm going to follow the book to a T, well partially anyways. So everyone knows the plot right? Yes there's going to be an Eragon, the original elven one,and a bunch of random characters. I'm making up a lot of stuff since there was barely any info given in the book.

Yes, this is a prequel to my other story and no you don't need to read this before reading the other one, this is just a filler with some details which I might repeat in the other story or I might not, and yes Snakey in case you're reading and anyone else who read the note on my other story,I did say I wasn't going to post this and I did say I lost it... I lied (about not posting). Okay on to the story.

Prologue

* * *

"Give me a body." 

"Why?" A willowy figure rose from the chair he was sitting in to face the tall blond standing in front of him, silver hair swaying in time to his movements.

"The war has to end, so let me wake up."

"You can wale up whenever you want. But that's no going to help you is it, you want, no need, a body outside of the barrier." The silvered haired man turned away and picked up a crystal decanter filled will a ruby liquid.

"That's because you won't give me back my powers."

Fingering a silver blue stone with swirls of black in one hand and a filled wine glass in the other, the silver haired man turned back to face the blond again, "You begged me to let you sleep, and I believe that was the trade off. Now you want it back?"

"Do you expect me to just sit here and watch my children be slaughtered or in this case embroiled in a war that they can't win without at least one draconian out side of the barrier!"

"Which you created."

"And can't take down? Yes, but whose fault is that?"

"Yours." Was the calm reply as the blond looked away, glaring. "Oh and they're not your children."

"Neices nad nephews then, it hardly makes a difference." The blond snapped, "Now, what do you want?"

"You know what I want, but it has to be given freely and at the moment and for the foreseeable future it's not something you're inclined to give." He smiled, calmly taking a sip from his glass, "I'll give you what you want, but I'm only willing to give so much and I want something in return."

"I figured that much."

"Now, now don't be bitter." He laughed, "One lifetime is all I will give you, powers of a pure draconian. I know that's hardly anything compared to what you are used to wielding, but what can I say…"

"Just tell me what you want already."

"So impatient. Haven't you heard that good things come to those who wait?" A growl was his only answer. "Oh, fine. One life time, when you die you come back to me…forthree millennia, to stay of course and you can't just leave whenever you want otherwise it wouldn't be any different from what you're doing now, would it?"

"Do you really think three millennia will change anything?"

"Never hurts to hope."

* * *

"What are we going to do?" A tall red headed women asked, her voice breaking gently at the end. "They want peace, we're tired of fighting; yet none of us can back down, not now andnot like this." 

_It's impossible_. The dragon standing behind her, whose scales matched the colour of her hair agreed. _If this war is to end now weare theones that must back down, but we were the wronged ones to begin with, it would not sit well with our kin, nor would it resolve anything._

A giant aqua dragon shifted uncomfortable, trying to find a more comfortable position in the far too small citadel, even though it was already the size of large stadium. _She's right. The only way to end the war right now would be surrender from our side, since we are somewhat the more stubborn of the two races, however without proper communication the root of the problem remains._

_Our problems may soon be solved._ The beautiful gold and silver dragon hovered above the open roofed citadel, having no room to land.

"What do you mean?" The womenasked sharply, "With the barrier in place we can't even fight the elves at full strength."

_Nor can we negotiate a truce, because we can't communicate with them._ The gold and silver dragon agreed. _But that is about to change._

The other three occupants of the room stared up at him questioningly along with a tall fair haired man that just squeezed into the citadel around the green dragon's bulk. _He is coming back._ The fluttering dragon calmly replied as he directed his gaze towards the top of the mountain on which the citadel rested along with hundreds of dragon sized structures forming a very large city.

Silence followed his statement. "You mean he convinced him to let him be reborn in another body, outside of the city, outside ofthe barrier?" The red head was shocked and amazed.

"But at what cost?" The new comer asked quietly, "for us and for _him, _especially for him," He nodded towards the top of the mountain, emphasizing the 'him'. "So what is it, the price?"

_He wouldn't tell me. He just said he was coming back; no both of them are coming back._

"Koru?"

_Yes._

The conversation came to an abrupt end as the red haired woman interrupted."We'll deal with one thing at a time. If this happens, at least we'll be able to deal with this war, one way or another withthem back, it will end." Dead silence reined at her firm statement.

* * *

Short I know, but it's onlya prologue. R&R love it, hate it, it's boring, tell me.  
Well what do you think he wants? 


End file.
